When Did Boarding School Become So Dramatic?
by SavL7
Summary: Amelia never expected to lose her virginity to a russian pig. Hopefully, it wouldn't ruin the rest of her super duper awesome year! World War II plot set in a High School Setting. UKxFem!AmericaxRussia Genderbending
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those who are reading How the End of the World has Changed Us, I promise you, I will finish that story! I will! I just need a break from the Walking Dead Franchise, but I will get back to it. It's my New Year Resolution to finish How the End of the World has Changed Us and possibly Self Proclaimed Hero, but I have to do some major thinking about where I want that story to go.

As for this new story, I decided to do a High School piece for Hetalia with Fem!America. I really have been liking Fem!America recently. The following characters genders have been changed, America, Canada, China, and Italy. The rest will likely stay the same. I don't normally write high school pieces because I prefer to stay in Canonverse, however, I started playing with the idea of, what would WWII be like if it took place in a high school. How would it turn out? You will have to connect the historical references yourself because I am far too lazy to note them in every chapter, but even if you don't notice them, it should still be a great plot!

Also, I can't write a story without love story within it. The main pairings will be UKxFem!America and RussiaxFem!America. Of course, there will be other pairings like GerxItaly, FrxUK, AmericaxJapan, CanXPrus, RusXChina...and so forth. Basically like all high school novels. Love all over the place.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

><p>She busted out of the black limo, large duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. Her shoulder length auburn hair blew out in the wind as she had a full grin on her face. She hardly noticed the chill of the fall weather, far too excited to be heading back to school to care anything about stupid cold. After all, she could handle anything. She was awesome!<p>

"Miss Jones, your other bags," her driver stated, pulling out multiple rolling baggage and placing it on the sidewalk.

"Got it, Tony!" she responded and quickly tried to maneuver all the bags so she would only have to take one trip. She heard the driver sigh, but paid him no mind, as she moved down the sidewalk to the dorm rooms.

It was her first day as a sophomore at World Academy, an elite school that only accepted one student from each country. Each year took place at a different country, and sophomore year was probably going to be the best because they were in France! Oh Paris! She inwardly squealed. She had been here once with her father, but she had been a small child. Now, she felt like an adult and she would take this place by storm.

She shifted one of her bags in her arms that was covering her face. She wished she could see more, but she would have to get to her room to drop this luggage off. She wondered who she would be rooming with this year. Last year, she got stuck with this girl from Iran, and for some reason the girl just hated her. It was incredibly uncomfortable, but this year, she was sure to have better luck. She tried to peer over the bag in her face, but just as she did so, she collided with something, dropping everything to the ground, hitting it herself.

She cursed, rubbing her knee as she looked up at the monstrous tall shadow. What had she hit? A wall?

It took a moment for her to take in the figure. He was tall, well built, with a strong recognizable jaw line. He wore his overbearing coat, and his violet eyes looked down at her with dismissal. His light blond hair almost appeared ash color, and she frowned at the sight of him. They had some classes together the year before, and while they had gotten along in the beginning, it strangely grew competitive.

"Amelia, have you forgotten how to walk…again?" he remarked in a Russian accent.

She huffed and pushed herself up. "No!" she snapped back, "Your big body is just always in the way, Ivan!" She started throwing her bags back over her shoulder as she caught site of that annoying fake smile pull on his lips.

"I can always count on you for use of wit, yes?" he mocked her, and it made her antsy. Just because she wasn't great with words like Francis and Arthur were didn't mean she couldn't use them!

"Are you asking for a fight, Ivan!" she dropped her bags and brought her fist up, standing on her tip toes to seem taller, even though he still towered over her. "I might be a girl, but I could knock you flat!" she bit back.

He laughed, almost childishly at her, "Your temper has not changed. I have no interest in being expelled, but do trust me, little child, I have no qualms hitting a girl when they do not know when to shut their loud mouth," his words holding the same friendly tone.

"I only SHOUT" she purposefully said the word even louder, "to make sure you can hear me up there, dude!" She laughed herself at the joke and the way he winced the loud voice.

She could hear him mumbling some nonsense in his language, he looked ready to lunge, and she prepared herself. She knew one day they would get into a brawl, but she hadn't expected it the first day. So what? She could take him.

"Amelia! Bloody Christ! Your first day and you're already getting into a fight!" she heard Arthur's British accent as the boy ran up to her, yanking her arm and pulling her away from Ivan. The boy looked up at the taller one with a nervous smile, "Now, now, Ivan, we both know she says things without thinking. Nothing going on up there."

He knocked her hard on the head, causing her to shout, "Ow!" and rub her poor head.

"You see?" Arthur stated.

Ivan grunted and turned away from them, walking off to do whatever ruski's do. Amelia glared at his back before turning her glare on Arthur. "I could have handled him!" she huffed, picking up her bags one more time, which caused the dirty blonde boy to roll his green eyes and rub his temple.

"Sometimes you are quite daft. A thank you should be in order," he remarked. She could see his shiny black shoe tapping on the ground impatiently. Arthur was always quite uptight. She supposed that's what happened when your father was the Prime Minister of an entire country.

She picked up another bag finally, standing fully with everything in hand, including the rolling bags. She looked over the boy that was a few inches taller than her and his narrowed eyes. She gave him a half smile. "Ah dude, I can't stay mad at you. How was your summer?" she asked.

Arthur looked to be fuming underneath all that class, but without warning he reached out and grabbed one of her bags. "Fine. Let me help you. You look like a hooligan with all those bags," he said, taking two away from her.

She gave him a full grin and a shrug. "Thanks Iggy! I don't mind though. I got killer strength. Even beat my cousin in an arm wrestling match this summer," she answered, but knew it would be pointless to debate. Arthur constantly scolded her for her poor manners, but nonetheless, he had become her closest friend.

"You truly shouldn't brag about such things, young lady," he grunted, having a bit more difficulties with the bags then her.

She laughed. Iggy could be quite funny at times, always acting sophisticated. Her father had told her to act mature, and she did when they were out campaigning on Senate years, but once the cameras were off, she relaxed and had fun. Iggy needed to learn to do the same thing. Actually, most of the students that went to World Academy needed to learn to relax. They were all daughters or sons of prominent families within their country of origins, some fun wouldn't kill them.

She took in the Sophomore Year Campus in awe as they finally entered the courtyard. It held the old arcetechture that matched the same brick layered sidewalks and buildings of Paris and yet held garden work much more common in Versailles. With the campus being on the outskirts of Paris, she knew it would be a fun year.

Iggy was rambling on about things women her age should do if they want to impress their peers. She had tuned him out a few minutes ago. Instead her eyes came across a small Asian boy and she squealed in joy. "Kiko!" she shouted and ran over to him at one of the bench. She had known the boy from Japan since she was a child. His father used to be the Japanese Ambassador to the United States, and they had a few family dinners together. They both played video games and enjoyed the newest horror flicks.

Kiko tensed as she ran towards him with Iggy following and stumbling behind with all the other bags. She dropped her bags and reached down, yanking him into a huge hug. The boy grunted and flushed.

"Amelia?" he mumbled, "Could you possibly put me down?"

She didn't hear him. He always spoke so softly, so she continued to hug and swing him around like a rag doll until she heard loud coughing.

"Excuse me, Miss Jones, we were in a middle of a conversation," a thick German accent intruded.

It was followed by an even louder one, "Sheesh! That's one way to go! Death by hug!" The voice laughed harder.

"Oh no, I don't wish for Kiku to be hurt. Can't we eat pasta instead?" a feminine Italian accent entered.

She jolted back, dropping Kiku as the voices came around her. She hadn't even noticed other people on the bench with him. She always been told she was bad at noticing surroundings, but there stood the two twin German brothers, Ludwig & Gilbert, and Felicia, the super sweet Italian girl.

"Oh woah, dudes! Didn't even see ya'll there! How are you?" she grinned and waved at them. She wasn't particular close to any of them, but she never was one to turn down new friends. Ludwig appeared to be glaring at her, but that made little sense. He probably had something in his eye.

Japan was breathing heavily, bent over his knees as he attempted to get a hold of himself. With one final deep breath, he stood straight, his school uniform in pristine condition as if nothing had happened. His eyes became distant as he looked at her. "Amelia, not to be inconsiderate, we are in the middle of a discussion," he said, bowing his head to her.

She looked at the four of them. Gilbert's mischief smirk. Felicia's nervous twitching with her fingers. Ludwig's stern expression. Hmm. Something seemed to be going on here. "No worries, Kiku! What were ya'll chatting about? Have you already gotten tickets for the Katy Perry Concert?! She is supposed to be touring in Paris this year!" she said a little bit enthusiastically.

"For fuck sakes! You are dense! Does the awesome Gilbert have to spell it out for you?!" Gilbert grinned and shouted, causing Ludwig to groan in frustration.

Arthur finally made it to her side, puffing and breathing heavily with the bags. "What the bloody hell did you pack in these?" he muttered until realizing the scene he had come upon. His eyes widened, and he nudged, or more like pushed her away. "Amelia, we should leave."

She tilted her head confused. They were definitely up to something. Normally, Kiku is never so cold, and when did he start spending time with the German brothers. She stumbled slightly at the push, but merely laughed it all off as she grabbed her bags again. "Gezz, Arthur! I thought stuffy Englishmen were all about patience!" she laughed and glanced at Kiku giving him a worried look, "See ya, Kiku. See ya guys!" She went backed to the direction the dorm, hearing Arthur next to her.

She could feel his glare on her skin. "Amelia, I can't believe you just run off into that mess. Do you ever think before you act?" he scolded her.

She glanced at him with a serious expression, "You knew about this?"

The expression obviously took Arthur by surprised because he stuttered for a moment before responding. "Of course. Europe is small, especially in the circles we run in. The four of them have been spending time together all summer. Kiku's father is the ambassador to Germany now. They have been avoiding any other invitations except for their own. The obviously have their little clique. It doesn't concern me, after all. I have no interest to be a part of it," he paused, looking forward, "It merely is interesting, especially with what Ludwig implemented last year."

She nodded, remembering the dreaded soccer competition that seemed to stem into everyone's lives. She never liked soccer, so she didn't get sucked into it until the end of the year, but they all had thought Ludwig knew better then to be overly ambitious. People don't change though.

She finally grinned, "It's the first day! I'm one hundred percent positive this year is going to be better than the last!" She started laughing. Arthur own frown slowly turned into a smile as well.

Kiku turned back around with emotionless facial features, as Gilbert was bent over backwards laughing, "What an idiot!" Kiku didn't respond to the harsh words. Amelia had been his friend in the past, but as the sun sets every evening time shall past. His father has been putting pressure on him to perform at his best, stressing higher education decisions, and with Amelia holding the second highest marks in the grade, it made her intense competition. He currently sat at the fifth highest, leaving Chun Yan, Ivan, Amelia, and Arthur ahead of him in that order. His father would be so disappointed in him if he failed to reach the top of his class.

"I believe we should discuss tonight's business, correct Mr. Beilschmidt?" he asked politely.

Lugwig nodded, "Yes, Gilbert you managed to acquire tickets to Francis' party tonight." It was more of a statement than a question, but Gilbert still grinned and pulled out four tickets.

"Never doubt the awesomeness!"

Maddie was organizing her side of the room, packing everything into its particular spot. She had even hung up her favorite picture of Justin Bieber on the wall. She smiled softly. She hoped everyone remembered her. She knew she tended to blend into the walls, yet she hoped this year might be different for her.

The door slammed opened and a small girl dropped all of her bags on the ground and shouted, "Success!"

Maddie's eyes widened. "Oh..cousin," she said softly. She hadn't known the school had put her and Amelia together. The very thought caused a slight headache to appear. She truly loved her cousin deeply. She merely wished she would speak quieter at times. It could be quite exhausting.

She watched her walk into the room straight passed her. Amelia then jumped on the other bed and squealed. "Iggy! This room is awesome!" she shouted, still not saying anything to Maddie.

Maddie turned her head to see Arthur walk in, panting heavily with the rest of the bags. "Amelia, stop acting like a five year old! Get off the bed!" he scolded, and Maddie smiled softly. Arthur hadn't changed since last year.

"Hi Arthur," she said quietly, waving.

It took Arthur a moment, then he startled in surprise. "Hello Madeline, I didn't see you there," he responded with a polite nod.

"MADDIE!" Amelia screamed her name and tackled her in a tight hug, "I can't believe we're roommates! This is going to be the best year ever!"

Maddie shifted in the grip. "Ah yes, it will be fun," she said softly. She suspected the reason the school board had put them together was to prevent the incident that happened last year with Amelia's roommate.

Amelia finally let go and Maddie took in a deep breath, looking at all her bags. "You…packed a lot, cousin," she stated.

"She packed bricks, I'm sure of it," Arthur grumbled, shifting through the monstrous amount of baggage.

Amelia laughed, "You got to be prepared! Besides," she went to one of her bags and opened it up, revealing that it was full of snacks, chips, and candy, "I couldn't go a year without good old American food!"

Maddie's eyes widened and Arthur's face deadpanned into disbelief before she saw his temper rise. "You dim witted buffoon! This is the junk food that will make you fat!" he snapped.

Maddie stepped away, knowing better to get in the way of Arthur when the boy became like this. Amelia grinned and walked up to him, tapping him on the chest then under his chin. "Iggy, I know you enjoy my food, American culture is your vice," she smirked, as she teased him.

It caused the boy to blush then cross his arms and turn his sight from her. "Some of the candy is occasionally edible," he responded. Maddie rubbed her hands together as she watched the scene. Everyone knew Arthur had a crush on Amelia, except…well, Amelia. He was one of the few boys who could put up with her overbearing personalities. She wondered quietly to herself if this year he might actually mention something to her. Which reminded her, she had seen Francis earlier.

She coughed slightly interrupting them, "Francis gave me three tickets to his party tonight for us to go."

Arthur huffed and glared at her, though she suspected the glare was truly directed at Francis who wasn't here. "Why didn't the frog just give them to us himself?" he asked.

Maddie flushed, not wanting to repeat what Francis had told her. She nervously looked at the floor. "He said that Amelia tends to run into me more like a bulldozer in a glass house and Arthur would be following her like a sad pathetic puppy," she repeated.

She didn't have to look up to know Arthur was fuming with rage. Amelia just laughed and grabbed the tickets from her, "The French have such funny ways of doing things! I wonder who else is coming! I bet he invited the whole school! Or maybe some famous French chef! I'm already hungry!"

Maddie smiled at her cousin's obliviousness. Arthur plucked his ticket, muttering curses likely about Francis before turning his focus on the girls. "We can all ride together. I'll prepare a car to pick us up at 8pm," he stated.

"Sounds awesome! I got the perfect dress in mind!" she bent down and started digging through her bags, throwing clothes in random directions.

Maddie tried dodging the clothes and gave a tired look to Arthur, "I suspect we might be a bit late," she mouthed to him.

He smirked and nodded, "Alright, I will see you both tonight." He then left out the room, leaving poor Maddie to deal with the terribly mess Amelia was already creating.

"Found it!" she pulled out a red dress.

"Oh cousin…" she sighed softly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, like I said in the last chapter, I'm trying to create WWII in a high school setting. Somethings can be connected to historical references. Other things are just pure fiction related nothing to history, I'm just using it to create plot. So if you're a history buff...don't read too much into every action. Anyways, here we go!

* * *

><p>His townhome was in pristine condition, set in downtown Paris. He had all the decorations in place. His parents were off at their winery in the country, leaving it all in his hands. He enjoyed the elegance of a high class party just as he enjoyed the taste of vintage wine. It smoothed his palate in perfect delight. He had invited the majority of the school, except for those he truly disliked. It was a welcome to his country. He had the most delectable appetizers already set and in place and the staff already in position. His own suit sparkled excellence and his long blond hair was brushed to perfection. He adjusted his lapel with a smirk in the mirror. He heard the front door opening, allowing guests in. A few had already arrived, but Francis never showed up on time, even for his own parties.<p>

When he finally felt collected, he eventually moved downstairs to the party. He smiled and winked as men and women came up thanking him for the hospitality. "I enjoy to host, mon amour," he responded, touching arms and small backs. He took a champagne flute as it was handed to him, taking a small sip and grinning.

He caught sight of Chun Yan and smiled softly, moving over to the Chinese woman and placing his hand around her waist. "Hello belle, you are looking quite stunning tonight," he whispered against her ear.

He felt her entire body tense. "Francis, you will take your hand off of me or I will break your little finger and feed it to one of your poodles," she turned with narrowed eyes.

He chuckled nervously and pulled his hand away like it had touched a hot stove. "Ah yes, full of fire as always. I do love spark in a woman," he smirked.

She gave him a dead pan look. "I do not understand western culture," she stated.

"Neither do I," a tall Russian entered their conversation and Francis started to feel on edge. Both parties always gave him nightmares, especially when they became like this.

"I merely part of the culture of love," he winked, trying to decrease the strange tension that seemed to arise.

"Love, yes, that sounds quite nice," Ivan smiled childishly, "Though quite foolish. Such fools in the West."

"It seems more like promiscuity to me," she responded, her arms folding over her white conservative outfit.

The doors slammed opened and a familiar laugh echoed through the building, followed by an English accent, "Don't break anything!"

Thank the lord! He inwardly thought. "Yes..yes..well it seems Amelia has already set herself on a war path. I should go greet her. Please enjoy yourself," he smiled, nodded and quickly left before he became stuck in that terrible conversation.

He shifted through the crowd to the front to see the guests who made such a loud intrusion. "You always do love to make an entrance," he smiled and toasted his glass to them.

"Francis, dude!" Amelia's eyes were wide as she stared over the home, "Your place is amazing!"

He grinned at the compliment, taking in her form. The girl could be quite annoying, but she certainly had a beautiful figure that was only brought out more in the short red dress she wore. "It's merely a place to put my hat. You look beautiful, darling," he answered.

"Pfft. Save your humble pie for someone who might care, frog," Arthur mumbled.

He turned to the sour Englishman. He also had put on his best, especially for him, when his style is naturally tacky. Francis never considered himself particular to men or women. He found both equally beautiful. Each had their elegance that captivated him. Arthur could certainly hold a drawl that he never quite understood himself. There was something with his angry puffy face that always made him find the boy so…cute per say. "Ah, Arthur, how great to see you as well. You look surprisingly dashing yourself. Did you leave your tacky suit in your closet this evening?" he smirked.

Arthur fumed, "All my suits are fine! I just don't feel the need to dress like a woman like you!"

He gaffed, "A woman! Caring for one's sense of fashion hardly makes me feminine, you brute."

Amelia knew better then to stick around and watch Francis and Arthur argue. Their arguments could last for hours and that was not how she was going to spend this awesome party. She grabbed Maddie's wrist, who no one in the party seemed to notice and yanked her through the mass of people until finding a tray of champagne. She grinned and grabbed two, handing one to her cousin. "Drink up, cuz! We're going to party hard tonight!" she said, swinging the glass back and taking all the liquid in one gulp.

"I…I..I think we should take it slow, Amelia. We do have class tomorrow," the soft spoken Canadian girl answered, shifting uncomfortably in her light blue dress.

Amelia took another glass and another large gulp before answering. "I say work hard, play harder, Maddie!" she then took one more glass and started wandering around the party. She wondered who else Francis invited. It looked like everyone from school. As she came across a few friendly faces, she would high five them and move to the next group. This reminded her of one her father's parties. Prime and proper. Not enough drinking games.

She knew how to change that!

"Hey ya'll! Who wants to play beer pong!?" she shouted loudly and the room seemed to go silent around her. Everyone in the room looking at her like she was crazy either for not knowing what beer pong was or for thinking it was crazy to suggest such a game.

"You enjoy making a fool of yourself? There is no cups, balls, or table. You need those, yes?" Ivan spoke up to her annoyance. Stupid Russian was always trying to put her down. No matter.

"Obviously DUH!" she said and pulled out two pong balls from her purse, "Which is why I brought them." She grinned, "We got a table there," she pointed to the nice dining room table, "And I'm sure we could get cups somewhere around here."

Francis likely would have protest, but Iggy and him had their hands around their throats, yelling at each other still in the entrance, which to Amelia meant he was giving her the okay. She tilted her head at Ivan. "Unless you think you're going to lose, bucko," she smirked, enjoying taunting him.

He frowned for the briefest of moments, likely she only caught sight of it. Sometimes, she swore she was the only one who saw that expression, then it changed to his same fake smile. "I happily accept your challenge. Unfortunately for you, I do not lose," he stated.

She chuckled evilly. Bring it on, she thought to herself.

A few moments later, the beer pong table was set up. Quite a few people stood around it curious what the game was about. Amelia and Maddie had one side of the table while Ivan and Chun Yan had the other.

"Since you're so confident, big boy, why don't you start? I need to go easy on you, anyways," she smirked and rolled the balls to their side of the table.

"This is quite silly, Ivan. I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Chun Yan said, her arms over her chest upset.

Ivan smiled at her, "You will enjoy it when we win." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Chun Yan's head, causing the small woman to blush immediately the cough as if hiding it.

For some reason, the simple action made Amelia purse her lips. She definitely would kick their butts now. Public display like that! Gross! Were they dating? Stop it, it doesn't matter! Ivan threw the ball and it landed in the middle. Amelia laughed, "You got the bitch cup, congrats!" She pulled it out, taking it and drinking the full cup. Chun Yan threw a little too short missing the cups altogether. Amelia smirked and handed Maddie a ball.

Maddie looked like she was about to through up from the pressure. "I don't know if I can do this," she said nervously, the ball shaking in her hand.

"It's just a game, Maddie, no pressure," Amelia said to her with a sweet smile. She knew how her cousin could get overwhelm in public settings like this, but she knew she would come through.

Maddie took a deep breath then threw the ball, getting it in the top cup.

"WOO!" Amelia shouted, "Wait to go, Maddie!" She jumped.

Ivan grunted and pulled out the cup, throwing the beer back in his throat before putting it down, as Amelia danced in her spot. "Any day, American," Ivan stated.

Oh right! She still had to go! She turned and focused her ball. Her tongue stuck out her lip as she aimed. She finally threw the ball in a perfect arch getting on of the back cup. "Take that! Roll those ball back, bitches!" she shouted and gloated.

Both Ivan and Chun Yan rolled their eyes before rolling the balls back. The game went on, each taking down another's cups, as people started to either cheer for Amelia or Ivan. Everyone became so focus on the game that no one noticed a silver hair German moving to the punch bowl or the grounded up drug he sprinkled inside of it.

It was one cup vs one cup, and Amelia held the ball in her hand. It felt like the world was relying on her, even though Francis was mopping in the corner about how his party had been ruined and surprisingly Arthur was trying to talk him up. Her brain felt foggy, but she would not fail the world. She would win and defeat the communists! She threw the ball, and it landed in the cup. She shrieked in joy, grabbing Maddie who was actually grinning too. "We won! We won!" she shouted in joy, "Suck it!"

A dark aura seemed to be radiating off of Ivan, but the same smile stayed in place. "Congratulation on winning a child's game," he stated and stepped away from the table.

Amelia didn't care. She had kicked ass! It was time to celebrate. She saw Arthur and hurried to him in the crowd while the next two groups took the table. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on shoulder. "I won, Iggy! I won!" she giggled. As she leaned over his shoulder she caught sight of Francis, tearing up into his hands and looking at her upset. "What's up?"

"You are terrible, Amelia!" Francis said hurt, "You've turned my classy welcome party into one of those dreadful American Frat Parties!"

Arthur felt a little tense in her arms, and she felt him shift slightly before he commented. "Francis is a little upset," he answered.

"Ah buddy! I just made it fun! Everyone's having a great time!" she said with a grin. She let go of Arthur of moved around him to grab Francis's hand, "Come on, smile. You throw the best party, and the food has been great! Way better then Arthur's cooking!"

"Yes, Francis, everyone does seem to be enjoying themselves. Wait..hey! There is nothing wrong with my cooking!" he snapped.

Francis rubbed his sleeve against his tear soaked eyes. He looked around. "I suppose so.." he responded numbly.

"I'll go get you something to drink! That will make the pervy man I care about so much feel better!" Amelia grinned and left, leaving Francis with a twitching eye and Arthur muttering something into his hands. She had such amazing friends here.

As she went through the party, she caught sight of Kiku again, but he was with his new friends again. They looked to be in a deep conversation and she knew better then to get involved in that, but even in her slight tipsy state, she knew something was going on with them. A mystery she would need to solve! She grabbed two cups of punch and went back to Francis, handing it to him with a smile. "Thanks," he said simply and took a sip. "You are correct. It does seem like everyone is enjoying themselves."

"There you go, pouty pants!" she grinned and took a gulp herself, glancing again at Kiku. "I'm kind of worried about Kiku," she said seriously, looking back at both Arthur and Francis.

Both of them took a quick look at where she had been staring. The group of four were strangely serious for a party, and she could feel their eyes on them as if they might be discussing them as well. Arthur rolled the liquid in his cup with his hand as he thought to himself. "I don't like it either," he responded, "They all have been acting out of character."

Francis tilted his head and smirked, "You both read too much into simple actions. Odd because neither one of you are great social occasions." He chuckled to himself. "It's fairly simple. Ludwig is debating about running for Class President. I'm surprised neither of you have heard. It's been the gossip for the past month."

"WHAT?!" Arthur shouted, nearly dropping his drink to the ground.

Amelia smiled, "That's it?" She laughed and here she thought it was something bigger. She took another gulp.

"This has to be a joke! I'm the bloody Class President! And as my Vice President, Francis, you should have told me as soon as you heard this terrible rumor!" Arthur hissed at the Frenchman, pointing his finger at him.

"I wouldn't worry so, Arthur. For him to unseat you, he would have to convince quite a few people that are currently stuck in either your or my pocket. I am hardly concerned," he flipped his hair as if it's wasn't a big deal.

Amelia had to agree. The chances of Arthur losing his race were slim. She felt a bid giddy as she looked at the too, swaying slightly. She patted Arthur on the back. "Everyone knows the stick up your ass makes you a great Class President!" she giggled.

"I do not have a stick up my ass! You should be more worried yourself, lady! You are the Class Representative. I'm certain they will likely try to unseat all of us!" he took his own drink and chugged it back, "You both are far too careless to see the threat in front of you!" Arthur turned away from them and stormed off into the crowd.

"Iggy! Don't be dramatic!" she shouted at him, feeling a little guilty as his back disappeared.

"He will come to his senses, dear. I would let him be," Francis answered.

She pouted her bottom lip. She wished Arthur wouldn't run away. A pounding bass started as someone turned on the music completely distracting her from her previous thought. She loved this music! Her body felt an ache to dance, as the lights seemed to dim. She took Francis' hand who seemed a bit confused by the change of atmosphere of his party. His eyes appeared a bit daze as well, so he didn't seem as upset. He actually looked like he had a dopy smile on. "Let's dance," she grinned and pulled him out to the make shift dance floor where others hand already begun to dance.

She grabbed his hands and started moving and shaking with the beat, pulling him close and far away with each pounding bass. It almost felt like they were in a club back in the United States. The way the music pounded and voices mixed together in the background. She had barely left, and she already felt back at home. It was awesome. Not to mention, Francis wasn't such a terrible dancer. Wait, where is hand going!

Her eyes widened as he grabbed her ass and squeezed it tightly. She pushed him away immediately and gave a you-know-better-than-to-do-that-to-me look. "No touching the prize, pervert!" she scolded him.

He shrugged, giving her an innocent smile. Oh, he's out of his mind if he thinks he can shrug his way out of this. She stepped forward and ran into a large body. She grunted and looked up, her hand's landing on its chest. Of course…him.

"You shouldn't be so cruel to the host, Amelia," Ivan giggled. Was he drunk? She had never seen Ivan drunk before. The giggle was higher pitched then his normal fake laugh. "It's not his fault you are naive and innocent."

Her curiosity went to the wane side at that comment. She smirked. He knew nothing of her "innocence." Her hand ran up his chest and along the edge of his suit jacket, while her other unbutton the jacket and slipped underneath to his side. "Innocent. Quite sweet of you to say," she met his eyes, those strangely intense violet eyes.

"What are you doing?" his voice went deeper and it almost made her body shutter.

She started to press her body closer to his form as she rocked her hips to the music. Her hands trailed all over his shirt and underneath his jacket. Logically, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, especially with…the Russian. The boy constantly tried to degrade her in public. But who could deny his muscles...and god, he just radiated power. The animalistic side of her wanted to attach to him like an alien parasite. "Dancing," she smirked.

"Nyet, this is not dancing," he stated, yet he wasn't moving away from her. Part of him must feel this tension. She can't be the only one. She wasn't good at reading an area, but hell sometimes the tension near him made her suffocate.

She ran her hands lower to the edge of his pants and started to rock his hips with the music. "Just because you don't know how to dance, doesn't mean it's not dancing, bucko," she continued to sway, until out of nowhere, he grabbed her hips and pulled her tighter to his body. She could feel his hand moving to the small of her back and a shiver did travel up her spine. She felt like she might be consumed by him as he took control of the rhythm, leading her body one direction and another. Her hands traveled up to the base of his neck, her head arching to look him in the eyes as they moved together. They looked intense even through the clouds in her own. She felt hot. Did someone turn on the heater? Was that it? He had such a strong jawline. He could probably crack nuts with such a jaw line. God, she had never felt such need.

"Come with me," he stated darkly and took her wrist before she could even respond. She felt dizzy and slightly out of control. She didn't remember drinking that much. Okay, she had a decent amount, but normally, she was a heavy weight. It didn't matter. This hot Russian man was taking her somewhere, and she had no problem going somewhere with him.

They got into the entrance hallway, a few people were talking closely, mostly couples, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. The man leading her judged the area before quickly moving through until turning into a different hallway. Francis had a large townhome, probably the largest she had ever seen, filled with beautiful priceless artwork. She couldn't remember what his parent's did, but they obviously made bank.

When they reached an empty area, the next thing she felt was being pushed up against the wall. She grunted and opened her mouth to speak, only to be greeted by his rough lips that attacked her mouth with determination. She melted into the passion, pushing into the kiss and his tongue that invaded her mouth. Her fingers slipped into his hairs and gripped it tightly. He responded by grabbing her thighs and lifting her further up on the wall, her feet leaving the ground and wrapping around him. The intensity overwhelmed her and she moaned into the kiss bringing her other hand down his neck and pulling at the buttons of his shirt, touching his bare skin as it became available. God, how long had she secretly wanted this? Since last year? This boy infuriated her.

"You are so frustrating," she growled against his lips.

"You are obnoxious," he bit back, running his one hand up her side and along her smooth dress.

They were both so entranced that neither one of them noticed when Kiku snapped a picture of the incident on his phone. Kiku left the hallway quickly as if he had never been there. He didn't enjoy the scene he had just witnessed. Amelia was far too kind for that man. He didn't deserve her. When they had planned this night, they knew random occurrence such as what he had just witness might come to fruition. It was there job to capitalize on it. He merely would have preferred if it hadn't been Amelia. He had expected more from her. Kiku sighed and went back to the group.

"Did you find anything?" Ludwig stated as if discussing a job. His mind seemed focused on the long term goal. Ludwig deep down had the best interest of the campus at heart. Kiku knew this. It was the reason he was willing to go such extent to help him. Sometimes, however, he saw revenge leaking through his eyes for what had occurred last year.

"Yes, Amelia and Ivan…are close at the moment," he said in the most polite way he could think of describing what he had seen.

"This is awesomeness guys!" Gilbert shouted in joy, the only one out of their group who decided to still go ahead and drink the punch even though he had spiked it himself.

Ludwig face planted and shook his head.

Felicia smiled softly, clapping her hands together. "It's so nice spreading love. We are like cupid!"

"Speaking of love…" Gilbert had a lustful look in his eyes and Kiku followed them to a girl in a blue dress who looked similar to Amelia. "Time for my awesome self to get some!" he grinned and left the group.

Kiku sighed. If Gilbert wasn't Ludwig's brother, he highly doubted they would have ever included him on their plans. He looked around the party with a watchful eye. Francis had his arms around two girls. Beer pong had gotten intense between some Mexican guy and Cuban. People were still dancing and grinding. Then his eyes landed on his main focus of the night, his cousin, Chun Yan. He frowned. They had not gotten along for some time now. She always seemed to copy his work and yet still held a higher grade. She also constantly belittled him in front of his father. He reminded himself, he was not taking such actions out of revenge, rather to make things right in the world. She had no business being in this school. He was correcting the error. It was actually quite kind of him to take such risk on all by himself. Yes, he nodded.

He left his group and grabbed a glass of the punch and walked towards Chun Yan. She was dancing and getting very involved in the music. He pretended to trip, his cup moving forward and drenching her white outfit all in red. He gasped. "Cousin! I'm so sorry!" he said.

"Aru!" she jolted and looked down at herself. "My clothes! They're ruined! Kiku! Why would you do this?!"

"It was an accident. I greatly apologize! I am quite sorry!" he said rush.

She started wiping her hand over the stain, but it was certainly not going to come out. "This was from a family heirloom," she said in panic.

"You should take it off," he said, "I am quite good at handling stains." He bowed and smiled.

Of course, in a room of drugged drunk teenagers those three words should never be said.

"Take it off!" Gilbert shouted from the corner of the room. He had his arm around the shy girl. "Take it off!" he repeated.

Others heard the words and started to shout them as well causing all of the attention to land on Chun Yan who was blushing horribly. She seemed slightly scared and embarrassed something Kiku had never seen on the invasive cold girl before.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" people cheered.

She looked like she was panting and she eventually shook her head, tears starting to peek out from her eyes. "If I don't want to take it off, I won't!" she snapped and ran outside the room.

Everyone went silent.

Im Yong who had been at the beer pong table waiting patiently for his turn, sighed loudly. "No one? No one going after her? FINE!" he huffed, "I will then. Remember my place!" he said to the table then went to find the Chinese woman.

Francis coughed and slipped from the women around him. "Alright, while that entertainment has left there is still plenty more happening around us. Like these beautiful young ladies," he winked at the girls behind him, "I'm going to enjoy my night. I hope everyone else will too." People started to laugh at Francis' meaning before going back to their conversations and games.

Kiku smirked before turning away and going back to Ludwig. "You captured, correct?"

Ludwig looked down at him with wide eyes. "I never expected that to go so well. You are quite impressive, Kiku," he stated as he turned his phone to show him the paused video recording of the scene.

"A well thought out plan is always the key to success," he bowed his head in appreciation.

Ludwig gave him a soft smile and nodded in return. Kiku was a quiet guy, but most certainly a genius. He was certain with his help they could direct this school in a proper direction. The German looked over at his brother playing with a girl's hair and Felicia running off to match more couples up. Neither of them would be much help, but he had to respect them for taking this challenge with him. It would not be easy. Felicia…she was so kind…he hoped it would not corrupt her.

"It might be best to leave now, sir," Kiku stated.

"Yes, you're right. Felicia, Gilbert, we are leaving," he ordered them.

Felicia whined but followed him. Gilbert groaned. "Bro, don't boss the awesome me around! If I'm going anywhere, I'm taking this cutie with me," he smirked and poked Maddie's check, causing her to blush.

"Fine, she is welcome to come," Ludwig stated before going towards the door. Gilbert grinned and said something in her ear, causing her to giggle and nod. They all followed him out. Mission Completed in their book.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't know if anyone is reading this, but I'm loving writing it! Sorry if the plot is moving super fast! I sometimes get ahead of myself when I start going like this.

* * *

><p>He groaned as a pounding headache and glaring sunlight stirred his mind. He had never felt such pain in his head before. He assumed this was what others called a hangover, but his tolerance for alcohol was far above any average human. He had been drinking vodka with his father since he was a small boy. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose in attempts to make the feeling go away. He tried to remember what had occurred the night before. He had attended Francis' welcoming party, spoken to Raivis and Eduard. He played some silly beer game against that unbearable American.<p>

A warm hand landed on his chest, and he felt something cuddle against his side. His eyes widened, and he looked down in the bed to see that very American naked in his bed, at least he suspected she was naked based on what the sheets were exposing.

He cursed to himself. His jaw locked. They must have… He kept his breathing steady though he felt true panic he hadn't felt since he was a little boy getting bullied in school. His father had made it clear that he was to have no relations with the American girl for it was her father, Chairman of the US Senate Foreign Affairs Committee, who continued to implement sanctions on their country. He knew this, and even more to the point, the girl was childish, loud, obnoxious, constantly interrupting, insulting, rarely intelligent, stubborn, and quite adorable when she attempted to stand up against him. He frowned at his last thought. He despised this girl. She had so many friends while he was left alone. Always alone…so alone.

He groaned again, rubbing his hand through his hair, but trying not to move much in fear of waking her. He needed to remember the rest of the night. Dancing. They had been dancing. She had pressed her body against him. Part of him had wanted to push her off while a deeper desire took over.

Her soft warm skin underneath his hand, the fight in each action, the taste of her mouth, the touch of her form.

It reminded him of the hot glare of the sun. He wanted to devour it. They had snuck out of the party and gone back to his room. He had even kindly suggested that Toris leave…immediately, which meant there was one witness. He could handle one witness easily. He smiled to himself, but it faltered as the rest of the night became clear. The clothes literally being ripped off, and having her not once, or twice, but three times.

His face flushed as the images came to mind. He covered his mouth in horror. It wasn't his first time in such activities. He had lost his virginity fairly young to an older woman, yet he had never experienced something so passionate.

He needed to fix this. Now.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

His alarm clock started going off. To add to his wonderful morning, it appeared he had class as well. At least, he had enough coherence to actually turn on his alarm clock.

The girl groaned loudly, burying her head into him and the bed. "Go away noise, evil noise," she muttered into the bed like the little fool she was at time. He would have found it slightly cute if he wasn't facing a nightmare.

He stood up immediately, throwing off the blanket and going for his boxers that had been thrown on the floor. He pulled them up.

He saw the American girl groan again and pull the blanket closer. "What happened to the warm pillow, ugh! My head hurt. Screw you, Francis, and alcohol," she growled.

He picked up his phone and turned off the alarm clock which gained a happy sigh from her. It seemed like she might go back to sleep. He was not going to allow her to spend the day in his room. He coughed, trying to get her attention. She stayed in bed like a log. His eyes narrowed. "Amelia," he said normally, which seemed to do nothing. She looked like she was about to start snoring. He could feel his temper rising. She was one of the few people who could truly draw it out in moments. He grabbed the blankets and ripped them back, exposing her to the cold.

"HEY! It's cold! Maddie, what the hell?!" she snapped up and looked at him with a glare.

It was similar to watching a train wreck. Her eyes shown absolute anger and they changed to confusion and then finally horror when she realized she was naked. She grabbed the blankets and yanked them back over her body. "What are you doing in my room, Ivan!" she shouted.

His hand turned into a fist, but he controlled it with a smile. She could be such an idiot. "You're in my room, yes?" he stated.

He watched as she slowly looked around the room and she gasped as if it all was coming back to her as well. "Oh my god, we…" she started, but didn't seem to be able to finish.

"Yes," he answered, "And you need to leave. I have to get ready for class."

She looked too in shock until a flash of anger shot through her eyes. "Leave! Is that what you do? Fuck girls and make them leave? What type of man are you?" she growled as she threw off the blankets, obviously not caring about her nudity anymore. His unmoving heart seemed to skip a beat as he took in her body again. She really needed to put on clothes before he did anything he would regret again.

"Not a whore, at least," he kept smiling, trying to stay still. He knew that was not the best response to say to her, yet she had the talent of challenging him. He did not enjoy being insulted and would happily match her for every word.

Pain.

It came out of nowhere as her fist collided with his jaw. He swore he saw stars as he stumbled back. He should have known she would have been the type of girl to punch him instead of slap. He grabbed his jaw, trying to determine the damage as she went to her clothing on the ground, putting on her panties and bra. "You are such a dick. I can't believe I did that with you. God, to think I thought you might actually be a decent guy. Such a fucking bastard," she spoke to herself, grabbing her dress.

Ivan still felt slightly in shock. No one had ever punched him…well not since elementary school. She lifted her dress in the air. It was ripped in half. She held it out to him. "Thanks, asshole. Can't even be kind to my clothes. This was my favorite dress," she glared at him and went to his closet, opening the door.

"What are you doing?" he said, finally snapping from the shock as he saw her digging through his clothes.

She shot him a glare, "I'm definitely not walking back to my room in only a bra and underwear. I'm wearing your shit clothes and then likely going to burn them." She smirked at the last statement as she grabbed one of his shirts, pulling it on and buttoning it up.

"Nyet. Those are quite expensive. If you must wear something, throw on a tee shirt at least," he stated, getting frustrated himself, though, he could not deny staring at her for longer than needed as she stood in his shirt, her bare legs catching his eyes. It's quite unfortunate that her mouth ruins her body.

"Nah uh, I'm going with this," she responded and grabbed a nice pair of slacks, pulling them up. Everything was far too big for her, but she did not seem to care, tucking the shirt inside and rolling up the pants.

He decided it was pointless to argue with her. At least she would leave and hopefully this entire thing would be forgotten or at least seen as a terrible mistake. She put her dress under her arm, grabbed her purse, and slipped on his high heels. She looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Have a nice day, Amelia," he said sweetly as she headed to the door.

She gave him the middle finger as she slammed the door shut behind her. Ivan frowned. He wanted to destroy something and settled for the pillow on his bed. He forced a smile and took deep breaths as he started to pull at the pillow hard, actually causing it to rip, as he repeated a calming mantra to himself. Feathers exploded in the room and he took one last deep breath before going to his closet. He got dressed, ignoring the mess, the memory of last night, the three condoms in his trash, and the fact he had just lost one of his suits. He would have Toris clean up the mess. He sighed and looked at the mirror.

As expected, a bruise started to form on his jaw. He poked at it with his finger. "Ah, what a wonderful way to start my morning. The day must be bright," he said to himself before leaving to go to his class.

* * *

><p>She managed to hold it together until she made it to the shower. She had thrown his clothes in the trash can when she made it to her room, oddly Maddie wasn't there either, so she went straight to the public bathroom and took one of the showers. She knew she would be running late to her first class, but she needed to get herself together before going or everyone would be suspicious and asking questions, and showing up late was her MO anyways.<p>

The hot water rushed down her skin, and she could feel her barriers crumpling away. How could she be so stupid?! She hit the wall hard in frustration. Her head hurt and pounded. She shouldn't have drank so much. She should have stayed in control. God damn it!

To other girls a bad one night stand probably wasn't that big of a deal. She should be able to get over it. It just…

"It was my first time," she mumbled softly against wall, feeling so ashamed. He had been so kind last night. The memories were patch work, but they were coming back to her. She had never felt such fire and ice all at the same time. His body was freezing, yet she constantly felt like was burning under his touch. She remembered laughing as he tore through her dress and threw her on bed. The touch of his hand as it caressed her entire body and the high that came from his mouth as it moved lower. She had never gone farther than that, so when he grabbed a condom, she actually felt nervous. A slight bit of clarity came to her mind through the fog of lust. She swallowed thickly, not looking at him directly, "Ivan, I…I've actually never done this before," she said to him.

He paused in his movements, and she felt his eyes on her face even though she was far too scared to actually look at him. She really hated appearing weak in front of people. His hands cupped her cheek and she was forced to look into his violet eyes that actually seemed soft and kind. "Oh my little sunflower, you look so adorable when you're nervous," he kissed her nose softly, "If you are not ready, we do not have to."

She pouted out her lip, "I'm not adorable. I'm fierce. Like a tiger!"

He chuckled and ran his lips over her cheeks and along her forehead, almost breathing her in. "No, like a kitten, though a very powerful kitten," he smiled at her, not his usual fake smile, but something that seemed truly real and it hit her heart. She really liked him. She had liked him last year. He was strong and stubborn like her, yet underneath all the threats, he was kind and deep down just wanted friends like everyone else. She wanted to be his friend. She wanted to be more than friends.

"I want to. I want to try it," she answered.

He ran her thumb along her cheek and leaned in and kissed her softly. "Alright. If it hurts, I'll stop," he answered.

She nodded, her breathing escalated as he adjusted himself on top of her in between her legs. She could feel the heat of him against her entrance as his one hand took hold of her thigh. He kissed her again and then she felt the pressure. She winced and tensed as he slowly started to enter her. He was so large. "You have to relax, sunflower," he panted against her lips, his forehead pressed against hers. His words soothed her, and she found herself doing just that. Her body relaxed. It hurt, but it felt easier as he pushed into her until he was all the way inside. She felt full, and she swallowed thickly, trying not to show she was in pain as her body adjusted.

He heard him moan softly. "Tight. I'm going to move. Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes." He slowly pulled out and then pushed himself back in, repeating the action. The pain started to subdue to pleasure and she felt heat rising in her. She wanted more. "Faster," she panted, gripping at his shoulders and he complied. God, it felt amazing. She found her body rocking into it, wanting him deeper, pulling him closer and kissing him roughly. She felt him press against something amazing and the next thing she knew her entire body shook and tensed in pleasure and he felt him follow shortly after, moaning her name.

He collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck softly. "Perfect. My perfect sunflower," he muttered.

She felt amazing. It was awesome! One of the best feelings ever. "I want to go again," she said and they did…rougher and far more aggressive…and then again, even more intense. She felt like she had been open to a new world to explore. She had felt great falling asleep in his arms.

God, you're so stupid, Amelia. She thought to herself as tears slipped from her eyes. The water from the shower washed them away. You knew he was a jerk. He had always been a jerk. Always putting other downs and scaring innocent people.

"I hate him!" she shouted and hit the wall again. She sucked in a deep breath. "I'm better then him. I have tons of friends. I am smart. I don't need him or any man. I am great. I am amazing! I could be President one day if I want to! I don't need him!" she started to smile to herself. "Besides, I got to punch him in the face, and that felt fucking great." She laughed softly. Yes, she would be fine. She wouldn't let some random asshole ruin her entire year before it even started. She finished her shower and got ready for class.

* * *

><p>Arthur had left the party early, far to pissed off to enjoy in the stupid festivities Francis was putting on and by the sounds of the night, it had been a good decision. He sat in his chair next to the annoying frog waiting for class to start. The man was yawning like a broken record. It was unfortunate that they had so many classes together, but the higher level classes usually had the same students in them.<p>

"It was quite lovely, Arthur, two women wrapped around my body, nude as the day they were born," the man yawned again, "I did not sleep a wink last night."

Arthur huffed. "I hardly care for your exploits. Please keep them to yourself," he snapped at him. He had more important things to be thinking about. Ludwig threatened to run against him. He couldn't believe he was the only person taking this seriously. They were all planning something devious. He was certain of it.

"No need to be a sour sport about it. I would have welcomed you if you wanted to join," Francis gave him a lazy wink, and Arthur responded with disgust.

"Get away from me," he shifted his chair, "You still smell drunk, frog."

Arthur focused his attention back on Ludwig who sat in the front of the class with Kiku. They usually got to class early as well, likely to plot…what were they plotting. He should have paid more attention to it this summer.

The door opened and Ivan walked in looking a bit…hungover. Odd. Arthur had always assumed the man had immunity. Was that even a bruise on his face? Who would ever hit Ivan? The man was a beast.

"Ivan, darling, you are looking like a shining jewel," Francis chuckled as he yawned again, "I thought I saw you go home with Amelia. I suspect that was fun. I've always been curious how she might be like in bed. You'll have to tell us."

Arthur face turned to white at the words spewing from his mouth. "Amelia would never degrade herself to such things!" he shouted without thinking. His heart weirdly crushing together in pain at the very thought of her with some other man, especially this…Russian.

Ivan slowly turned his head to Francis. He looked like a zombie, a dark aura seemed to roll off his form and into the entire room. He then slowly smiled. "You are mistaken, Francis. Understand, yes?" he stated coldly.

Francis squeaked in fear, dipping lower in his chair. "Yes! Yes! It was someone else, I'm sure!" Francis backtracked.

Ivan nodded and moved to his seat in the room, Arthur following him with his eyes. Good riddance. Amelia knows better. She has to know better. Then again, she could be quite a fool. Making certain she did not make a bloody idiot out of herself was like a full time job. No wonder he had someone threatening to take his position. The class slowly filled with the other students. The usual hoodlums, the Spanish boy, Australian, Austrian, Hungarian, Swiss, Finnish, and more, except for the American.

The teacher started welcoming the class, discussing the reading lists in the syllabus. In the middle of his speech, the door slammed opened and Amelia ran in. "Hey Prof! Sorry! Alarm clock this morning. I never get those things," she laughed.

The Professor frowned. "Amelia Jones, I've heard of your excessive tardiness from your teachers last year. I hope it will change going forward. You are quite lucky they spoke so highly of your performance, so I will give you a warning this time. Sit down."

Amelia grinned, "No problem! Sorry again! I'll be super timely from now on!" She hurried to her chair and sat next down to Arthur.

Arthur tapped his finger on the table. "Late as always. Do I need to start waking you up myself?" he said under his breath.

Amelia pulled out her books and smiled at him though something seemed off by it. "You want me to start comparing you to my alarm clock," she giggled a bit unnaturally, "I'll be fine."

Arthur looked at her suspiciously. She seemed to be acting slightly odd, but he decided not to comment on it. "Hm," he responded and turned back to the lecture. Class continued fairly uneventful. Amelia kept sighing next to him and scribbling doodles in her book that looked like a hero killing a vicious alien. She never took notes, which constantly confused Arthur on how she always got her test back with high scores. She wasn't the only one acting strange. Chun Yan seemed to on the verge of attacking anyone near her, which explained why the two people next to her scooted their chairs a couple inches away.

Yes, it was quite a good decision to leave the party early.

The bell rang, and he gathered his books, placing them in his messenger bag. They had about ten minutes to make it to the next class.

"Gah, I forgot how boring school can be," Amelia groaned next to him, throwing her Batman backpack over her shoulder. Arthur was quite surprised the school didn't have regulation over accessories, such as that tacky back pack. They made them wear a school uniform, yet everyone seemed to take liberties with it.

"It's educational," he stated, "You should pay attention."

"It's snoreville,"she rolled her eyes then hooked her arm into his, "Come on, I think we both have advance algebra together next!" She said a bit excited, as he was pulled up against her side. He flushed, but tried to brush it off.

"Yes, have you even looked at your schedule?" he asked. He never quite understood Amelia. She definitely was one of the most intelligent girls in the school, yet she looked to be all over the place. It was almost exhausting being around her, yet he always enjoyed it.

"Why would I do that? I got you," she smirked at him and started pulling him out of the class, leaving Francis who had fallen asleep on the desk. If Arthur was a kinder man, he might have woken him up.

As they walked to class, he felt his phone vibrate. Amelia paused as well and reached into her dress pocket, pulling out a phone, the same time Arthur reached for his own. They both opened the message at the same time.

Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!

Followed by a close up of tears streaming down Chun Yan's face.

….

"What the bloody hell?" Arthur snapped, closing the offensive video.

"Uhhhhhh….that was interesting," Amelia remarked. They both looked up and noticed everyone in the hallway looking at their phones. It seemed whoever was behind it had sent it as a mass message to the entire school.

Arthur frowned and pulled Amelia forward with him, speaking softly to her, "I suspect this has to do with Ludwig." People began to talk about the video, saying things about the poor Chinese girl, how she must be emotional or crazy.

"You're kidding, right Iggy?" Amelia almost laughed.

His eyes narrowed on her, "No, isn't it suspicious? All of their whispering and him planning on running against me. He decided to go after the Class Treasurer as well."

Amelia actually laughed, "I don't think this has to do with you or the elections. Whoever did this had something against Chun Yan, not you. It's sucks, but I don't believe it is our business to pry into it. Unless Chun Yan wants me to play hero!"

"If you want to sit on the sidelines, Amelia, fine, but they will likely come after you eventually too," Arthur growled and picked up his pace to get some space from her. How did she not see the crisis about to start? She couldn't be so oblivious! He felt Amelia matching it until she grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

He kept glaring forward, not turning to face her. It did not stop him from hearing her. "Arthur," she started with his full name, "You know that no matter what happens I will always be on your side."

She always managed to do this to him. She would create doubt, and then with one sentence she would reel him back in. He slowly turned and met her dazzling blue eyes. She showed such promise, such brightness. He remembered this summer sitting at the dinner table with his father and mother. He had been complaining about Amelia and her stupidity. The trouble she constantly got him in.

His mother chuckled and glanced at his father, and his father smiled as well, leaving him confused.

"What is it?" he had asked.

"Son, you do not see yet, but you will. Americans have the biggest hearts I have ever witnessed in any single person. They are so kind and want to help so much to the point that they accidentally hurt people in the process. They might cause trouble, but having an American as a friend can bring the biggest joy to one's life. Do not overlook her," his father stated, and he was left puzzling over his statement. He didn't see his father often because he was always so busy, so when he granted him with advice he took it seriously.

He looked at this dimwitted yet somewhat glowing individual in front of him. He had realized some point during the summer that he might have…developed…some feelings..very little feelings for her. How could he ever deny her anything?

"And I you. Always," he responded, secretly wanting it to mean so much more than mere friendship to her.

She gave him a large smile. "Great! We should probably hurry up! Can't be late to another class!" she remarked with glee.

His eyes widened, and he glanced at the clock. "Shit," he cursed. He was never late. Leave it to Amelia to change his record. "Let's go." And they hurried to class.

* * *

><p>The Chinese girl was furious, her hair buns had fallen partially apart as she stormed through the school. She could hear people whispering, talking about her. If she even heard a trace of her name on some of these fools mouths, she would happily take out their tongue. She held the same respect as that English boy had. She could stand toe to toe with those children from the West. Yet, she was feeling it being threatened.<p>

She knew who was behind this. Idiots like Arthur, Francis, and Amelia would never be able to execute such an offensive against her. No, she knew who threatened her. She stormed into the large dining hall and the entire room that had been bustling with activity went silent. There were multiple square tables throughout the room, each holding a different section of people within her class. Her focus was centered on one group in particular. She growled under her breath and a smaller kid near her actually trembled, whispering something about a dragon.

She stormed to the table and slammed her fist onto the wood, causing the group's plate to shake. "I know it was you, Kiku," she hissed darkly.

Kiku barely stirred. He merely placed his chopsticks next to his dish and patted his mouth with his napkin before finally looking at her. "I apologize, Chun Yan, I do not know what you are speaking of," he responded.

Chun Yan face flushed with rage. She had never been so disrespected in her entire life. Her cousin needed to learn his place. "You cannot fool me. I know how your mind works Kiku. I have known you far longer than any of your supposed friends has. You would have never simple spilled wine on such a precious garment unless it had been planned," she spoke coldly, "This is war. I will return this favor you have granted upon me."

Kiku met her gaze, standing up from his chair. "I look forward to it, cousin," he bowed his head to her then calmly walked away from her and the table.

Chun Yan felt on the verge of cracking. She would take down Kiku. She would not be belittled. She looked at his supposed friends. "If you stand with him, I will bring you down too," she stated, which only caused the silver head German to laugh.

"You just seem like a crazy whack right now, Yan!" he laughed.

"Gilbert," Ludwig scolded and the man stopped.

"You will see," she said coldly again, until finally walking away from the table. Most of the student body had witnessed the occurrence at the table, none speaking until the small Chinese woman left the room. As the doors closed behind her, conversations slowly started to return as people went back to their food.

Felicia shuttered in her chair. "That woman is scary," she said shivering in her chair.

Ludwig grunted. "It is Kiku's business. We will handle our own," he stated. Before he made any announcements, he planned to increase their alliances. He turned to Felicia, "The first African Dance club meeting is planned to take place tomorrow. It is during my World Economy class. Do you feel comfortable going by yourself?"

Felicia smiled softly and swayed in her chairs. "Ve, it should be fun! Dancing and I'll show them how to cook! We will have pasta party, I am sure of it."

The stress in his shoulders seemed to relax as she described her plan. At least he could trust Felicia to befriend about anyone. "Thank you," he said.

He froze when her hand came over his, and squeezed it tightly. His face became red. "I'm happy to always help out my German friend," she smiled at him, her curly hair falling into her face making her look unbearably cute.

"I…I uh…" he adjusted his tie, "Yes, ah, yes. I should go speak with Roderich." He stood and left a confused Italian girl behind. She could always be so distracted. He felt a bit light on air, but tried to stable himself as he walked over to the Austrians table. He tapped the man's shoulder. "Roderich, do you have time to speak?" he asked.

The sharp man did not seem immediately pleased, but he shifted in his chair, standing, "Only out my respect for you, Ludwig."

They both gave a curt nod to the table which seemed to include a not pleased Hungarian woman. They walked out of the dining hall in silence with precise and calculated steps that would likely have trampled over anyone in the way. The students at World Academy were given quite free access, treated far more like higher education students then their actual secondary education status. Roderich and Ludwig had become close after last year. The Austrian had been by his side as they tried to bring their athletic and musical programs to new heights. Unfortunately, a few people in the opposition had destroyed the opportunity and instead made Ludwig and his fellow allies seem as failures. They not only prevented his good deed, but took a step further and banned the Germans from all athletic programs in the upcoming years at World Academy.

During the ordeal, Ludwig had learned who he could trust and who he could not. Roderich, though an unpleasant person, was loyal. They walked down the grey gothic brick hallway until coming across a built in bench in front of large windows that peered into the courtyard. The elementary music class was taking place across the way, filling the hall with dreadful sounds that made the sour man purse his face.

"I do hope you brought me here not to listen to such amateur work," the man muttered, adjusting his glasses on the frame of his nose.

Ludwig took a quick sweep of the hallway with his eyes. No one that could harm their initiative was present. "Roderich, I am honored to consider you a friend. You have stood by my side even as times crumpled. I would not ask you of anything more, unless I was certain we will succeed. I believe we can finally bring about the change the Academy needs in a civil manner that will also silence those who would oppose us. Would you be interested?" he stated his sentences like reading a manual, but his words were determined, his focus unwavering.

Roderich long thin brow arched on his head before lowering. The man picked at his shirt as if in thought, or trying to rid his school uniform of its last bit of dust. He then looked back to him, Ludwig eye's never faltering.

"Your words are quite brash, my friend. At last," he paused, barely a tilt of a smile crossing the unhappy man's mouth, "I could never stand against you. I will always be on the side of Germany."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two week since class had started, and while the first couple days seemed to be crazy, what with a cyber-bully attack and losing her virginity to the biggest pig that has ever walked the earth, things finally seemed to be calming down. School clubs and sports were starting up, which meant she'd be having a hella of a lot more fun instead of having to listen one boring lecture after the next. She forgot how boring school is.

She laid on a couch in the library. Her feet were up in the air against the back of the couch while her head hung off of it, her hair almost touching the ground. She chomped on old school bubble gum, blowing it out into a big bubble until POP.

"You're going to get us in trouble, Amelia," Iggy whispered harshly. "Gum is not allowed in the library. Library Rule #4." The tight ass Englishman sat in the desk right in front of the couch working on some assignment.

"I didn't know anyone read those rules," she said a bit too loud, which earned her a few "shh" from some student's near them. Gah, libraries were so stuffy. Sure, she liked reading. Some awesome adventure book she would consume like a starving child. She also had a secret love for young adult novels, though she would never share that with anyone! No one needed to know her crush on a certain sparkling vampire. But gezz, libraries ruined the fun of reading. So many rules, so quiet.

"Of course, no one wants to be banned. Think of how that could hinder your grade point average," he whispered and shuddered at the thought before sending her a glare, "I thought you came here to study. You have yet to open one book."

She groaned and rolled on the couch, sitting up. "I don't wanna," she whined. Her study method was simple. Procrastinate until the night before then do an all nighter and jam as much information into her head before the test.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "I'm not your father. If you fail your class, it is all on you," he stated, turning back to his books and computer.

She pouted out her bottom lip then pushed herself off the couch sauntering over to Mr. Downer. She poked and prodded his cheek. "Come on, Iggy. Let's do something fun. I am sooooooo bored. You can study later," she pleaded with the man.

His eyes closed tightly, and she saw that popping vein on his forehead that always appeared when she truly was pressing his buttons. "You are insufferable, woman!" he finally shouted.

"SHHH!" quite a few people hushed them, causing Iggy's face to go completely red and his hand to shake.

Uh oh…she needed to get out of here or he would ring her throat. She scratched the back of her head with an innocent smile plastered on her face. "Uh…look at the time! I should probably get going!" she said quickly, backing away and grabbing her bag before bolting off.

"Amelia!" she heard his harsh loud whisper and whipped around the corner and down the stairs.

She didn't stop until the cool air hit her face as she exited the building. She pressed herself up against one of the walls away from the door to make certain Iggy wouldn't see her, if he followed out of rage. She took in deep breath, but when no one came busting out the door behind her, she started to laugh. Oh Iggy. One day she would find a way to lighten him up.

She blew a large pink bubble which then popped on her face as she stood against the wall. Now, she was bored again. Gezz, maybe she should have studied. Nah, that would be worse. She continued chewing, looking out into the quad to see if there might be anyone to chat with. After all, everyone appreciated her absolute awesomeness when it showed up. She grinned.

She saw Francis and Antonio walking towards the student lounge and winced slightly. One of them was fine, both of them together…to much pervy. She constantly had to protect her ass from any potential grabs. She kept scanning, the Swedish dud and a small boy were underneath the tree, drawing or something. She didn't know either very well, but she could totally make new friends! She started to walk towards them when she caught sight of Kiku sitting at the statue in the center of the quad, reading something quietly.

Perfect! Kiku always could entertain! He had the best games and movies, maybe they could play with them like they did last year.

She also wanted to talk to him about this strange rumor she had heard about the cyber bullying. Every time she heard it, she laughed it off, saying "Nah, Kiku would never. He's totally chill, bro." She had been meaning to talk to him about it, but every time she ran into him, he was with the German guy and Italian. He always became stand offish. Now, was her chance! All alone. Ready to be attacked.

She giggled to herself as she moved through the quad towards him. She felt like she was stalking prey.

She sat down right next to him. "Hey Kiku!" she shouted, causing him to startle and almost drop his book on the ground.

"Miss Amelia," he said, adjusting himself and the book, looking at her slightly confused.

She patted his back. "You know you can drop the Miss and Mrs. stuff with me. I've known you forever!" she grinned.

He nodded softly, his eyes falling to his hands. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked politely.

Hmm. There was that standoffish thing. "It's been forever, Kiku! We need to hang out! You know have a Call of Duty tournament followed by an all night marathon of the latest horror flicks. Maddie and Iggy hate when I watch them, but you totally get it! Horror flicks are like living on the edge!" she raised her hands in the air, matching her enthusiasm. Her blue eyes sparkled and then she laughed. She really missed this kid.

"I apologize, Miss Amelia," he started, "I am far too busy. May I help you with anything else?"

She had been flying high and then out of nowhere, her vehicle crashed and she hit the ground hard. Metaphorically, of course. What was his problem? He had barely said two words to her since they had been back, and now he didn't have time to even hang out. Red covered her cheeks, something that happened when she became angry. Fine, if he was going to be like that. "Actually! Yay!" she poked him in the shoulder a bit rougher then she normally would, "Did you send that video of Chun Yan to the entire school?" She blurted out.

He still wasn't giving her the dignity of looking her in the eyes. He stared at the ground, his hands gripped tighter around his book. "It is none of your concern, Miss Amelia," he stated.

"None of my concern? Too busy?" she started moving her fingers like her hands were repeating his words. "What is with you, dude? I thought we were friends," she felt her voice become a bit weaker. No, she needed to be strong. "People are saying you did, and you know, I'm a hero, and I don't like them slandering your name. But if you did it, that's…super mean. Chun Yun deserves a hero too. And well, I am just trying to protect your honor." She tried to make sense of her thoughts, but as they came out she knew it sounded like rambled nonsense. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I want to support you, Kiku. I just have no idea what is going on?" she finally pleaded with him.

The Japanese man did not respond to her as they sat there on the steps of the statue of Jeanne D'Arc. She could feel his body tensing under her touch and see his hands flinching.

"Kiku?" she asked.

He stood abruptly, facing away from her. "You do not need to protect my honor. You do not need to be involved in my affairs anymore, Miss Amelia. You may stay out of it."

Her hand fisted, and she stood getting even more annoyed with him. "I am you're friend, Kiku! Just because you push me away, doesn't mean that I'm just going to stop! We grew up together! You showed me my first tentacle porno! That's friendship!" she shouted, probably a bit too personal of information. She barely caught the blush that crossed his cheek.

"I do not need friends. Friendship makes people weak. It makes people forget their goals. Goodbye, Miss Amelia. I apologize for upsetting you," he nodded his head to her and started walking away.

"I told you to stop calling me Miss Amelia!" she shouted at his back. "UGH!" she kicked the statue out of anger, and Christ did it hurt. "Fuck!" she shouted and danced on one foot, trying to console her other. She needed to get Kiku out of this funk. It wasn't good for him. They had been so close. Friendship makes you strong. How could he not see that?

The pain in her foot subsided and she slowly put it down testing it. Thankfully, the quad was basically empty so no one saw how she abused herself. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, glancing back at where Kiku had gone to. She needed to come up with a plan. Yes, that was it. Come up with a plan to make Kiku happy again and make him realize how awesome them being friends was. She smiled. She could do it! Maybe surprise him with a video game party or something! No, it would need to be ten times more awesome then that!

With a new goal in mind, she grinned and turned to head to the girl's dormitory.

Bang.

She hit an ice wall, except this time she knew exactly who it was. He must have made a point of getting in her way. Her heart twisted in her chest, but rage consumed her body distracting her from the pain. She had managed to avoid him for a solid two weeks, never looking at him in class, or saying a word if they happened to pass in the hallway.

"I wonder if you are blind, yes?" he asked sweetly, painfully sweet, not anything like the kind voice she had heard on that evening, "This is the second time, you have disrupted my path."

Her eyes filled with rage. She almost wanted to punch him again. The bruise she had left had already healed, and it slightly disappointed her. She took in his sharp features, his full lips, trying to not think of how they had felt as they traveled over her body. She opened her mouth with a retort prepared only to close it. She smirked, "You're not worth my time." She stepped around him and walked away. It felt damn fucking amazing. Her chest filled with pride. He didn't deserve to speak with her awesome self. Besides, she had more important things to focus on then some stupid commie.

The response took him a back, and he found his gaze following her as she left. He did not particularly like her dim witted insults she thrown his way on a constant basis, yet this, this bothered him far more. He felt a low heated anger. His violet eyes glossed over as he watched her in her short skirt and knee high socks that revealed her perfect formed legs. He shook the final thought away. It did not matter if she had an attractive form. She had basically dismissed his existence.

He represented the Russian Federation at this school, one of the most powerful countries in the world. His father worked in the cabinet directly under President Putin. Ivan did not get dismissed.

His mouth almost opened to call out her name, yet he reconsidered such actions immediately. She would learn her place eventually. He would make certain of it. She was a brash child. To think she was acting so immature over one night of an intoxicated mistake. He brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache forming. She always managed to cause him such confusion. He sighed, throwing his scarf over his face to hide the fact that he was most certainly frowning at the moment.

He had been in pleasant spirits moments before. He had been heading to the second day of Hockey practice. While he also did individual ice skating, he enjoyed the team sport as well. Today, the list would be up on the starting positions, and he expected he would be placed as a starter.

* * *

><p>His eyes closed tightly and a force smile looked stuck on his face as he muttered his mantra under his breath. The others on his team took a few steps back. A piece of paper had been tape onto the glass separating the ice rink from the bleachers. His gloved hand went up and ripped the paper from the wall, crumpling it into his hand. Practice had improved his mood dramatically, distracting him from the pointless American woman. He felt at home on the rink. It did not matter what country he stayed in, an ice rink did not vary. Practice had ended a few minutes earlier and the coach had announced he had placed the position and start orders up. The very list now crumpled in his hand.<p>

Ivan went back onto the rink, still in his heavy gear, but moved with grace as if he did not notice the weight. He skated to the coach who was checking items off on his clipboard. He slid to a stop. "I believe you have made a mistake yes?" he stated, holding his smile and handing him the crumpled paper.

His coach did not look up from his clipboard. He was shorter then Ivan, but had bulk of a professional Hockey player. The Canadian man had played in the Olympics when he was younger, but a few too many slams against the wall and injury had forced him to leave the sport to coach it instead. "Why do say that, Ivan?" he remarked with a sigh, finally putting down his clipboard and looking at him.

"You do not have me starting," he responded as politely as he could, though an aura of hatred was rolling off of him as he imagined what it might be like to slide over this man's fingers with his skates. It would have scared anyone his age and some teachers, yet his coach seemed unaffected.

"That is not a mistake. You are great player. To be fully honest, you're probably the best. However, you lack teamwork and have of the teams seems to be outright afraid of you. Until I see you are able to participate with the team, I cannot have you starting."

Ivan giggled, almost mechanically. "Ah, I see," he stated, "Thank you for informing me." His mind imagined how to remove the man's head.

His giggle seemed to make the coach uncomfortable and he coughed and nodded. "You'll get there. You should probably change out. I'll put this back up."

"Yes," he said, staring at him a bit longer before skating off. As he stepped off the rink, his teammate scurried away. For some reason, he considered this to all be that stupid American's fault. If she hadn't of made his mood sour, he could have possibly been 'friendlier' to his teammate.

He walked into the locker room and sat on the bench undoing his skates. Strangely the entire room was completely empty though he did not notice. Their team would lose without him starting. He would have to correct it. He would show the coach this teamwork he spoke of. He started removing his shirt and pads.

"Excuse me, Mr. Braginsky," a thick German accent interrupted his thoughts. He placed the items into his duffle bag before looking up to see the blond German known as Ludwig at the end of the locker room with his eyes respectfully cast downward. Ivan tilted his head. He had thought he had seen the man watching the practice from the bleachers, though he did not understand the reasoning behind it.

"Ludwig, yes? Interested in hockey? It is a lovely sport to participate in. You are banned from sports, correct?" he stated innocently as he took out his button down shirt and pulled it on. Ivan had the ability to be nicer, but he had decided to catch him at a pour time.

He noticed the German tense slightly. "Correct. I am not here to join the team. I believe our interests may align," he stated straight to the point, finally looking directly at him. Very few people looked him in the eyes, so he respected those who did…except the dim witted American.

He buttoned up his shirt, lifting his scarf with his chin as he got the top button. "You will have to explain further if you wish for me to care," he shared a small smile, placing his scarf back in place as he undid his hockey pants, pulling them off and getting his slacks.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Ludwig stated in agreement, "I am planning on running for Class President. I know you are currently the Class Communication Chair, and I have no plans in unseating you. However, I believe you have similar concerns for the direction Arthur, Francis, and," he paused, "Amelia are currently taking the school. I hope to remove them."

Ivan paused zipping his pants. He smirked, "Ah, you have caught my interest."

Ludwig held his professional features and continued, "We would need your help 'convincing' your current sphere of influence and possibly expanding it further to take votes away from the current office holders."

Fully dressed and his duffle bag packed, he finally crossed his arms in thought. Interesting indeed. He had suspected something like this occurring, yet he had never seen it a threat against himself. He had secured his votes into council last year, and those who did not vote for him knew the consequences of such an idiotic decision. After all, Ivan was doing what was best for them. Educating them. It would be pleasant for the western three to be removed from office. However, as he suspected Ludwig already knew, the three were quite popular with the student body. Francis had all the women and some men fawning over him like a prize Russian stallion. Amelia went out of her way to help anyone struggling (even when people did not want such help). And Arthur had the benefit of being closely connected with both and a type A personality to actually accomplish tasks. It would not be an easy accomplishment to unseat any one of them, not to mention all three. If it went poorly, Ivan would find himself on the outside of the club. While he technically wasn't in the club to begin with, he still held some respect from Arthur and Francis. They listened to his suggestions/demands. If Ludwig failed, he would likely fail with him.

"You are asking me to take quite a risk. You did not do well the last time you went up against them. If I do agree to help, what else do you have to offer? I could merely stay out of the affair all together and if you succeed I would still reek the benefit, yes?" he stated sweetly, smiling.

The German didn't even flinch. "I noticed you are not a starter. It is quite strange, ya. I watched your practice. You are the best player. We can help correct such mistake," he stated.

Ivan actually giggled, a true real laugh. He liked this man. He was different from last year, more organized and intelligent. He knew better then to trust him, but he could gain far more from such exchange than the German. After all, Ivan could easily step into the Class President role instead. He walked over to the man and placed his hand on his shoulder, pressing hard against it.

"Comrade, I will enjoy working with you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you whimsicalMedely! My first review! I super duper appreciate it! Reviews make my day! Also totally ignite the flame to write more. This is a long chapter. Again, sorry if things move fast! Thank you to those who followed and favorited! It's awesome to know I got some readers out there!

* * *

><p>The first Student Council Meeting took place on Monday and every following Monday to come until the election in December where a new council would reign for the following year. The following representatives sat on the council winning through either sheer luck or manipulation.<p>

**Arthur Kirkland, United Kingdom – Class President**

-Gain votes through his vast network within the African, North, and South American country representatives. Motto – Sun Never Sets on Great Britain, Let Me Bring the Sun to World Academy

**Francis Bonnefoy, France – Class Vice President**

-Secured position through multiple sexual affairs, but truly locked his position when he saved the student body from Arthur's terrible cooking at a campaign event.

**Chun Yan Wang, China – Class Treasurer**

-Created multiple cheap goods, distributing among the student body for a small cost with a note asking for their vote.

**Ivan Braginsky, Russia Federation – Class Communication Chair**

-No one is quite certain how he managed to win the race because no one said they voted for him.

**Amelia Jones, United States of America – Class Representative**

-Threw a huge concert with Rhianna and constantly screamed at people to vote for her.

Ms. Talon, a Belgium older woman who taught World History for too many years and now had too many cats, truly did not understand how any of these children managed to gain a respectable position in the Student Council. From what she had seen in the first ten minutes, she was certain that they were all far too incompetent to accomplish any simple tasks.

Miss Wang currently stood on the table with Miss Jones battling with chopsticks against the American's fork. Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy were entangled on the floor in a disturbing wrestling match while Mr. Braginsky sat there staring into nowhere with a painfully frightening smile on his face. All started with her simple question of "What would you like for dinner?"

The teachers tried to hold a close relationship with the Student Council since they worked together to solve any potential problems. For that reason, Ms. Talon attended the first ten minutes of each meeting to listen to any concern. After which, she would bring such concern to the entire teacher body in order to see if a conclusion can be reached. She sighed and stood up. "I will merely order pizza," she muttered under her breath and left the chaos. She was far too old to be dealing with such childish nonsense.

The door shut and Arthur looked up with his hands still wrapped tightly around Francis' throat. The man was insufferable and made it impossible to get anything done. Insulting his food was uncalled for!

He felt the man raise his hips against him and smirk with a devilish expression. "Mon chere, if you want to strip off my clothes, all you had to do was ask," he chuckled.

Arthur's face paled and he immediately flew off of him like he had touched a hot stove. "You're disgusting," he hissed, fixing his tie and looking around the room. They needed to get to work and Amelia's little sword fight certainly was not productive. "Amelia, sit down," he scolded, moving to his seat, "She has already left, so none of us get to choose the cuisine."

Amelia laughed and hopped off the table. "American food beats Chinese any day!" she gloated to the annoyed looking Chinese girl who was rubbing her shoulder that had been poked with a fork.

Arthur rolled his eyes before taking a seat. "We have quite a few things to discuss today, so it would be quite pleasant if we could converse maturely," he shot Amelia a looked who had already sat back in her chair with her legs up on the desk.

"Can we please get to business, aru? I have an appointment later," the woman said, folding her arms under her chest in annoyance.

Arthur nodded, pulling out his prepared outline. "We have two activities on the books for the upcoming semester that need to be planned accordingly. Our Cultural Homecoming Dance and our class trip to downtown Paris," he stated.

"Oooo! Ooo! Pick me! Pick me!" Amelia shouted, holding her hand up in the air.

The Chinese woman sitting next to her twitched. "American twit," she mumbled under her breath.

Arthur sighed and face palmed, "Amelia, there are only five of us. You do not have to raise your hand."

"Gotcha," she winked at him, causing him to flush slightly. "I got the perfect idea for an awesome dance! We do it on the rooftop of the library and decorate with the prettiest lights and rent fancy and flashy decorations, like red, white, and blue decorations and totally get awesome band! It will be super crazy!"

"Do you realize how much that will cost?" Chun Yan interrupted the rant, "We do have a budget remember."

"Yes, little Amelia, you were quite extravagant at last year's dance. You ran our funds dry," Francis mentioned off handedly, flicking dust off his suit.

"So! Everyone had a blast! It was the talk of the year!" she grinned to ear to ear.

Arthur sat there in thought, remembering last year's dance. It certainly had been the talk of the school for weeks afterwards. Amelia always knew how to throw a party, yet he had to take in consideration Chun Yan's point. They had overspent last year…drastically, causing their budget to be even smaller this year. He took in the idealistic girl, her short hair swaying to side to side with that contagious smile on her face. She could be so stupid, yet it was always hard to deny her anything. He tapped his chin until finally coming to a decision. "We will do a fundraiser for the dance," he announced, "If you can raise the money, Amelia, you can put the dance together as you see fit."

She bounded up from her sit and cheered. "Woo! This is going to be the best!"

"You give her too much leeway. If you want to fuck her, mon ami, merely make a move," Francis whispered into his ear, chuckling under his breath.

Arthur shuffled his papers with a huff at his words. His throat and cheeks turned a dark red, "Shut up, frog," he hissed under his breath. He would kill this man eventually. One day. One day.

"If you feel the need to talk, why not tell us about what has been scheduled for the trip to downtown Paris?" he remarked, feeling smug. Knowing Francis, the man likely had done nothing so far.

Francis smiled, flipping his hair as he stood. "Of course. I have already spoken to my father about the rare opportunities our classmate will get to experience. It shall be a day full of romance," he started, leaving Arthur a bit dumb founded as he went on to explain the multiple activities he had already gotten onto the books. He pouted and turned away as the man went on and on. His eyes scanned the other three members, landing on Amelia who was balancing a pen between her fingers, not listening. Actually, it appeared the only one listening to Francis speech was Francis himself. Chun Yan was on her phone and Ivan was…staring at Amelia.

Arthur's thick brows burrowed together. He took in the larger man with that painfully cheerful smile. He looked like a statue with how he showed no movement. Out of nowhere, the pen Amelia had been playing with hit Ivan hard on the head, yet the man still didn't move.

"Take a picture, it will last longer commie," she snapped at him.

The smile stayed on his face, "I was imagining how pretty your face would appear with tear soaked cheeks. Pretty, da." He nodded to himself. Arthur looked confused as he watched the tension rise. Ivan and Amelia had been growing tenser towards one another, yet it looked like she was legitimately angry. Usually, they seemed to insult each other for mere fun, but her face looked consumed with anger as she stood.

"Come over to here and say that to me, asshole!" she shouted, slamming her hand on the table.

It reminded Arthur of that first day in class and the remark Francis had made. No, she wouldn't. After all, the two had barely said three words to each other in three weeks. Ivan stood with his hands behind his back, walking around the table towards her. "As I spoke earlier. You look pretty when you're broken," he said in a cheerful voice as if discussing the weather.

Arthur noticed the twitch in Amelia's hand and immediately stood. "Enough!" he shouted, "We have actual things we need to get done before we end."

Amelia shot him a glare that actually made Arthur freeze. It was full of hatred that had never been directed in his direction before. Something had happened to make her feel such way. She then pointed at Ivan. "I don't trust him! He's probably working with Ludwig for all we know!" she shouted, poking the Russian in the chest.

Francis was mopping next to his side that his entire speech had been interrupted. He sighed, "Amelia, mon chere, you're acting quite dramatic. I'm certain, Mr. Ivan, has the same intentions as us."

"Since we are on that topic, we should discuss the German's attention to unseat us," Arthur said. His shoulders tensing at the very thought. To think that man thought he could go against them.

"I hardly care about the German. Kiku must pay for what he's done," Chun Yan stated, pronouncing her declaration of war, loud and proud.

"It is still merely a rumor," Francis noted.

"Amelia is correct."

Everyone in the room went stiff and stared at Ivan. Correct and Amelia hardly ever occurred in the same sentence and they especially never left Ivan's mouth. Arthur looked like he had just been pushed into ice water. His body shook in silent fury as he connected the words. Not only was Ludwig running, but he had persuaded the Russian to his side. "WHAT?!"

"I am?" Amelia said confused before her confidence returned, "I mean, of course I am! I told you we couldn't trust him!"

"If I must keep repeating myself, I am supporting Ludwig in the race for President. I will be making my announcement soon," the large Russian smiled.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! And I'm friends with Amelia, that git spouts nonsense like it was a bloody paying job!" he shouted, "You actually think Ludwig will help you! He will betray you! You remember last year!" Arthur couldn't believe this was happening. He should have been more on top of this. He should have snuffed it out before it could even get started.

"We obviously are getting nothing done. I have more pressing matters to attend," the Chinese woman noted and stood walking to the door.

Arthur huffed and stomped his foot. "You're not even going to tell this man he is being bloody foolish!" he shouted at the small woman.

"Ivan may do what he wants," she stated and left through the door.

Ivan laughed softly. "I believe I will be off as well," he said and Arthur's glare returned to him even though the man seemed to only have eyes for Amelia. He watched as he leaned forward and tapped her on the nose. He could hear him whispering something, but couldn't hear the exact words. He was too close to her.

He stormed over and grabbed Amelia's arm, ripping her away from him. "Get out!" he shouted at him.

Ivan gave them another soft smile before nodding and leaving for the door. Arthur's rage had yet to disappear. His grip still buried tightly into her arm. They wanted a campaign. They wanted a war. Arthur would show them! He would defeat them.

"Iggy, my arm," Amelia said softly.

He flushed and let go of her immediately. "Oh, sorry!" he muttered.

"It's fine," she said under her breath, "I'm going to go. See you later, dude." Her voice was quiet. Before he could even ask her what was wrong, she was gone. What had that Russian said.

"You have chased everyone away, Arthur," Francis said causally in the empty room.

He glared at him. "Don't blame this on me, Frog. We have situation on our hand. We need to wipe them out before they secure anymore votes."

Francis sighed and nodded, "Surprisingly, I agree with you. If they have convinced Mr. Ivan, they likely have convinced others."

Arthur hand turned into a fist. Yes, this was a problem. They should have handled it earlier. He swallowed thickly. He would not lose his presidency.

The door opened and the teacher returned, "I brought everyone pizza." She paused and looked at the room, "Where did everyone go?"

"Oh pizza!" Francis clapped his hands together before wrapping his arm around Arthur's shoulders, "At least we get a free treat, mon ami." He smiled.

Arthur merely gave an exasperated sigh.

* * *

><p>Amelia stretched her legs down the hallway, moving quickly after the Russian man. His hot breath still lingered on her ears as the words repeated in her mind.<p>

_What would your little English friend think if he knew you had been in my sheets?_

She caught up with him quickly, grabbing the sleeve of his suit and jerking him roughly into the nearby restroom. She might be female, but she had unusual strength for a girl. Likely because she challenged her father to multiple arm wrestling matches. She locked the door and turned to face the extremely confused Russian who had almost stumbled and tripped at the surprise jerk. He stabled himself, staring down at her.

"Don't threaten me, Ivan," she stated, her eyes narrowed, "I will match you step to step."

The man in front of her almost appeared to laugh, though she caught the briefest of smirks before it turned into his fake smile. "I did not threaten you. I merely wanted to share a curious thought, yes?" he smiled.

She wasn't buying it. The more she learned of this man, the true cruelty she saw. "I don't like you and I don't think you like me. Just stay out of my way. You mind your business and I'll mind mine, and we can coexist in this school," she said seriously, catching his frown.

"Fine," he stated; his voice less then cheery. "Now, will you please remove yourself from my path."

She stood in front of him. He made her feel so insignificant it drove her mad. Him and his stupid nice suit and stupid scarf. His stupid ashen hair that always strengthened his jawline and features. Stupid. He was stupid. She hated him so much. So what, if he was good competition and challenged her. So what, if he came up to her and tried to get her attention like a kid in elementary school. So what, if he was attractive. So what, if almost every night for the past three weeks she kept falling asleep with images of him on top and underneath her. So fucking what!

She grabbed his tie and yanked his mouth against hers roughly. Her eyes closed and body reacting without her permission. She could feel his form tense for an instant before a spark seemed to take him. He grabbed her waist tightly, pulling her against him, his hand moving up and threading into her hair. He pulled it tightly, pressing their mouths harder together. She fought against his tongue, her heart pounding in her chest, her mind screaming at her to stop, yet her hand traveled and pulled at his shirt. His lips were freezing and cold and she wanted to dive into the snow.

She would have consumed him if not for the sharp reminder of that morning, of him kicking her out. Kicking HER out. She ripped away from his lips, breathing heavily as she removed herself from his arms. "Stay out of my way," she repeated and went to open the door, completely forgetting she locked it and running face first into it. "OW!" she said in pain, rubbing her nose. There went her graceful exit. She glanced back at him, he had a real smile on his face and actually looked to be laughing. It reminded her of that rare moment he had called her sunflower. She shook the thought away. "Don't tell anyone about that either," she huffed and unlocked the door, leaving Ivan a bit dumbfounded.

He had not quite registered what had just occurred. The woman had avoided him for weeks and randomly just kissed him. He touched his lips that seemed to be on fire. She always seemed to run a couple degrees hotter than average while he ran a couple degrees colder.

He needed to stop. He couldn't play this game with her. It was not allowed. She had attractions. She was one of the few people to look him straight in the eyes. She could be humorous in an adorable pathetic way. She had decent traits, but for each trait, she had a horrendous one as well, like her loud mouth and bossy attitude.

He ran his hand threw his hair, clearing his mind. He was late to meet Ludwig. He could not let a silly girl distract him.

Amelia walked into the courtyard, her face flushed as the cool air hit her features. She shouldn't have done that. Stupid, Amelia. Stupid. Why did that big lug have to be so damn kissable? She needed to finish planning Japan's party and other important things, not thinking of his soft smile or the thrill she got when he looked at her.

"Amelia!" she heard the all too familiar English accent behind her. She stopped and waited for the boy to catch up. He looked a bit flustered in his sweater, his blond hair a mess. Wait, her hair. Shit.

She started to brush it into place with her fingers. "Hey Iggy," she responded.

He stopped in front of her, glancing back as if checking to make certain no one was following him. "Sorry, Francis attempted to molest me with pizza," the man shuttered, "Bloody wanker." He then looked at her, his head tilting to the side as she continued to fix her hair. "Are you alright? Did Ivan say something to you?" she heard the concern in his voice.

She felt like she was a kid getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She laughed fully, "Bro, I'm fine!" Arthur was her best friend in school. She could trust him with anything, but the topic of the Russian….she just couldn't bring herself to share it with him. He would dramatize it and likely hunt down the man for her in some protective fatherly way.

His lips pursed. She could tell her ruse wasn't very convincing, but Iggy wasn't one to be obnoxiously persistent. "Alright…I…" he paused and glanced at the ground, catching her off guard. She never could really read body language, but something was bothering him. Probably all the stuff with Ludwig.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I..Iwasthinkingwecouldgetdinnertomorrow," he said quickly and with his accent, it sounded like mumbled nonsense.

"What? Dude, you talk like that it's like you're speaking alien," she laughed.

He gave her a deadpan look before scratching the back of his head, his eyes going to the sky. "I was thinking we could get dinner tomorrow," he said clearer, pausing, "You know…to discuss the campaign and items."

She grinned and laughed, "Yay, no problem! Gezz, it almost sounded like you were asking me out on a date." She laughed harder. The idea of Arthur ever wanting to date her seemed absurd. The man constantly nagged and critiqued her. She doubted that he would ever see her in any other way then some obnoxious younger sister.

"Yes..that would be odd," he said with a pathetic smile. "I'll text you then."

"Sounds good!" she smiled, "I'll see you later!" She then turned and ran through the giant court yard, feeling better now that her mind was distracted from that stupid Russian.

* * *

><p>Feliks sat in the large couch in the student lounge, playing with bright red tube of lipstick he had stolen off one of the girls. It was like totally his color. "I could like pull off red, right?" he asked Toris holding the tube up to him.<p>

Toris shifted uncomfortably next him. "It would look pretty," he said quietly with a smile at his strange friend.

Feliks smirked. He knew it was his color. He had to wear this totally bland uniform, but got a bunch of flashy ties to make it like fashionable, you know? He continued to roll the lipstick in and out of the tube until a large shadow appeared over him. He looked up and saw a large Russian man in front of him. Huh, what did this loser want?

The student lounge had a decent amount of kids in it. Monday evenings usually meant students were in the lounge or in the library. The lounge had two floors, with groups of tables and chairs. It had a computer area and a game floor upstairs. It even had a bar in the basement that was quite the hip place to be on the weekends. "Loser, you're like a better door then a window," he muttered to the man.

Toris seemed to be shaking next to him. Feliks never liked his poor little Toris shaking like a leaf. Ivan smiled down at him with that creepy stalker smile. "Hello roommate and Feliks, I hope you are enjoying the evening. We would like to talk to you," the man said sweetly. The man had to be some secret criminal or something. You don't get creepy like that just off of genetics.

"Don't like waste my time, loser," Feliks said, ignoring the man and going back to his lipstick only to feel a tight grip on his forearm. He winced as he was yanked from the chair by the tank of a man.

"Nyet, we are going to have a little chat. Say goodbye to Toris. You may not see him again," the man smiled and Feliks looked back at the brunette boy who looked ready to piss his pants.

"Like what the fuck!" Feliks shouted, but was being dragged by the monster man. He struggled in the grip, trying to get away. Like did the guy just pop steroids or shit? The polish boy looked for help, everyone seemed to be looking at them, but no one was coming for assistance. Seriously, people! Like come on! He couldn't fight this brute alone! He was forced onto a new couch and huffed as his arm was finally released. "Do like not have any manners?!" he snapped, straightening his awesome fashionable outfit, even though his tie was crocodile colors. He felt the couch sink as the Russian sat next to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Jesus fuck!

He looked forward and saw the two German boys sitting in the couch across the way. The silver hair one looked a pissed off. "Still don't think we can trust him," the boy said to his brother as he glanced at the Russian, "He's not awesome like me."

Ludwig hushed him and leaned towards Feliks. His elbows on his knees and his hands folding together in thought. "Feliks, I'm running for Student Body President, and I would like your vote."

Feliks gave them all a blank look before outright laughing. "This is like a joke, right? Why the hell would I vote for you and scary?!" he laughed harder, only to feel heavy pressure on his shoulder. "Ow, fuck dude! Like back off!"

The blond German, brought his fingertips to his temple before taking a deep breath. "I will be far more efficient and make changes that will benefit the school. Arthur has only used the position for his own personal benefit," he stated, trying to talk sense to the Polish man.

Feliks scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Dude, I'm not voting for you. I'm Team Arthur all the way. Guy like knows how to throw awesome party. Or it that American chick. Doesn't like matter, but they get fun and like fashionable things done. And like Francis is totally hot, so good luck with all that. Ask someone else."

The gripped in his shoulder tightened. "You misunderstand, we are not asking, da?" the Russian said friendly, causing a shiver to travel straight down his spine. He looked at the three of them, seeing a seriousness that was almost frightening. His eyes escaped to the rest of the lounge. Everyone was looking at them. Like why the fuck weren't they helping! They were like going to let him get run over by this stupid bullies. Like three against one isn't fair!

Gilbert smirked and pulled out his iPad. "Stop acting like a dumbass. You could vote for awesomeness! Or…" he laughed and turned the iPad to him. It was a picture of Feliks in a bright pink dress, yellow hills and full make up. His hair done perfectly, and he was checking himself out in the mirror. It had taken like forever to get that outfit done.

"Like how the hell do you have that picture!" he shouted.

Gilbert snickered, "Doesn't matter how. We got it. Vote for us or we send to Mama and Papa."

Feliks paled considerably. That was totally not cool. His parents were super conservative, always making him wear stuffy boring clothes. They sent him off to this boarder school after they caught him trying on his mom's shoes. If they knew his interest in women clothing had only increased, they would like…totally pull him out. His jaw locked. "Ugh! Kay like I'll vote for you stupid asses."

"Quite good. If you inform anyone of the photo, we will also send it. Understand, da? Please tell everyone of your vote," the Russian stated and let go of Feliks.

Feliks got up quickly, "You guys like totally suck." He then stormed off leaving the three alone.

Ludwig buried his face into his hands. "I do wish it would not come to such drastic measures."

Gilbert patted his brother on the back. "Hey, that's just how it is. Campaigns are dirty, but once you win, you can do all the great stuff!"

Ivan had little patience for such moral dilemmas. Democracy was always a dirty form of government full of propaganda, lies and scandal. He suspected the German would know better. It appeared he did not understand, though he had no interest in explaining. "Ludwig, do not worry yourself with pointless thoughts," he stated standing up from the group. He did not like his brother. The man was almost as obnoxious as Amelia.

"No one asked your opinion!" Gilbert mocked him.

Ivan did not respond to him. "I expect to see you on Tuesday before the game, da?" Ludwig finally pulled his head up from his hands and locked his eyes to his. They did not need to speak words to understand one another. Ivan gave a curt nod in understanding and left the two to themselves.

He caught the whispers and stares as he moved through the longue and smiled to all of them. If only making friends could be easier. How did Amelia make it look so easy?

* * *

><p>Amelia had on her American flag pajama bottoms and a batman tee-shirt. She sat cross legged in the girls floor lounge with a pillow wrapped in her arms. Elizabeta had convinced the floor to get together for a night of makeovers and gossiping about boys. She didn't have that many girlfriends. They were always so….girly. But hey, she liked making friends and she needed to invite people to Kiku's surprise party next week!<p>

A blond girl sat next to her. She looked so familiar. Why couldn't she remember her name? She could swear she saw her all the time.

"Hi Amelia, how was the council meeting, eh?" she asked.

Oh, that's right! Her Canadian cousin! "Maddie! Almost didn't recognize you there. Did you do something with your hair?" she asked, poking at the very hair she was discussing.

The Canadian girl hugged her stuff bear tighter at the poking. "No, it's the same just like I told you this morning when you asked," she said softly.

Huh, Amelia did not remember that. Her cousin really could be forgettable at times.

"The meeting was quite pointless," Chun Yan interrupted them, answering the question Amelia had already forgotten.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad! Missed the pizza, which is a total bummer. Actually, I wouldn't mind some ice cream," she said to herself. She loved food.

The room started to fill with girls. For how large the school was, there were only about twenty girls in the grade and a few had decided not to show up tonight. Maria, a nice girl and great dancer from Mexico, sat on her other side telling her about this attractive boy from Peru and how they might go on a date next weekend. Amelia grinned. Maria could get about any boy she wanted with that sexy eye look she always gave. Amelia had tried to do it, but every time it looked like she was having a seizure, which isn't very sexy.

Elizabeta stood up in the circle, her hair up in a bun as she wore a cute pajamas outfit. "Since everyone's pretty much here! I wanted to thank everyone for coming to our first girl's night in. As we all know, there are not very many of us in the school. We have to stick together! Hoes before bros!" she said, wagging her finger around as if the rule needed to be respected then she smiled, "And since we have so many boys to choose from, who has juicy gossip!" She squealed and sat back down. Elizabeta could be super entertaining at times. There were rumors she had installed cameras into all the boys' bathroom and some of the openly gay boys' rooms.

Maddie piped up quietly, "Um..well Gilbert keeps asking me on dates."

"Ohh, he's cute!" a few girl's responded, but Amelia's mouth had dropped open. How did she not know about this? She lived with the girl. Why didn't she tell her? Flashbacks of all their conversations came to mind and slowly Amelia started to realize that all the conversations were mostly her speaking and Maddie nodding in agreement.

"Exciting! Though, girl, be careful. He pulled the same stuff with me last year," Elizabeta mentioned. Slowly, every girl started to tell their stories and who was doing what with who. Amelia found herself laughing and forgetting the drama that kept reappearing in her life, especially when someone said they caught Antonio and Francis in the closet doing unspeakable things.

"Ivan is taking me to a nice restaurant in Paris," Chun Yan said matter of factly and Amelia found the wind taken right from her.

"That is unusually sweet," a girl from Vietnam said, tilting her head.

"I think it's cute!" Natalie, a Belgium girl said. "It's about time that handsome fellow softened out a bit."

"He has always been very kind to me," she stated, "Though he occasionally surprises me in my room, which is can be strange. He will pop up behind my giant Panda doll."

Amelia jaw locked. Sweet? Ivan? The man was a jerk!

"Have you had sex?" Elizabeta asked, her brows dancing on her face in curiosity.

Amelia found herself leaning closer. He's probably fucks whoever he wants. Big fat jerk!

"No, not yet. Only the occasional kiss. He has been quite polite," she stated.

Elizabeta whistled, "You have to tell us when you do! He screams rough intense sex to me. It's probably sweaty and hot and sticky…"

Natalie threw a pillow at her face. "Ew, hold yourself in, girl."

Amelia found herself relaxing, but her mind was already drifting back to that night…to today. The force behind his action, the intensity. Stop it! Wait, why is everyone staring at her? She looked at the girl's confused. Had she said something aloud? "Uh what?" she asked

All the girl's rolled their eyes. It was fairly normal for Amelia not to be listening. "What about you, Amelia? Any boys?" Natalie repeated.

Amelia smiled awkwardly, flushing and picking at her pants. "Uh…well…" she started. She couldn't talk about Ivan. That would be flat out admitted she had been stupid and gotten used like an idiot, and Amelia was no idiot. "Not really, I mean I just got friends." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"What about Arthur? You two always seem so close. I know Francis is hoping he is secretly in the closet, but fairly certain he has a crush on you," Elizabeta smirked.

Amelia laughed again. "Arthur? Nah, he sees me as his sister," she said. Arthur was definitely her best friend, and yay, if she was being honest with herself, there are always points she thinks they could work, but then he gets mad at her and chases her around like they are playing tag.

"He's really hot," the small girl from Taiwan said to the group. A few girls chuckled and nodded while other disagreed.

Amelia felt stunned for the second time tonight. Iggy, hot? She imagined his thin frame in his somewhat tack clothing. He likely had muscles underneath his clothes. She could see him slowly pulling off his shirt and revealing his smooth chest. She suspected there was a tattoo. She had caught a glimpse of one when he had reached up to grab something from the top shelf. It was right on his hip bone, his hip bone that would go lower. Her face became red as her mind went elsewhere.

"If you don't want him, Amelia, can you put in a good word for me," the Taiwan girl asked sweetly.

Amelia coughed, feeling uncomfortable with this new thought. "Sure, yay, dude," she responded. The conversation went elsewhere, yet her mind stayed focus on his fingers idly undoing the button of his pants.

She didn't perk up until she heard Arlene, a Pilipino with a beautiful round face and a short haircut speak up. "I would like to get to know Kiku better. He has been talking to me recently," she said slightly embarrassed.

Kiku, yes! "I'm throwing Kiku a surprise party next weekend! Ya'll should totally come! I could be matchmaker and set you up!" she said thrilled, feeling like a super hero, giving love to all!

"That sounds fun! I'm in!" Elizabeta said, which joined by others, including Arlene. Amelia liked Arlene. They had gotten closer at the end of last year, and if she could set up two of her friends, even better!

Success! Cupid should give me a metal.

The girl's night continued into karaoke and spiked hot chocolate. Some did each other's make up and others continued to chat about how they planned to seduce boys. Amelia had belted it out on a Lady Gaga song. She finished, giggling from the warm feeling of the alcohol traced hot chocolate. Her mind kept going back to Iggy and Ivan. Ivan obviously like Chun Yan. Good for him! He could have fun with the uptight Chinese woman.

Did Iggy really like her? Hmm.

She left the lounge in her socks and snuck to the bottom floor. Technically, everyone was supposed to be in their dorms by nine o'clock on school nights. It was ten, so it wasn't that late. She went outside into the courtyard, glancing to see if any staff was patrolling the area. All she saw was the grassy lawn and the familiar statue. She really should go back to bed, but she kept thinking about what had been said. She felt a pang at the idea of Chun Yan and Ivan dating. Why didn't she have a boyfriend? Sure, she had a lot of boy friends, but she didn't have a boyfriend.

She scurried across the lawn to the boy dormitory, a few lights were on, but most were off. People either sleeping or studying. She snuck into the room, feeling like a spy as she pressed herself against walls and avoided anyone walking in the halls. She eventually got to his door and knocked.

She heard a groan on the other side and a light switching on. "Francis, I told you, I'm not interested in your dramatic French movie," the Englishmen mumbled out as the door unlocked and opened it.

She waved her fingers at him and smiled. "Nope, no Frenchman here. Can I come in?"

He looked like he went into shock. He stood in the doorway with a dumbfounded expression before his eyes narrowed. "Amelia, it's past curfew. What are you doing here?" he scolded.

"I..," she paused, pressing her lips together. What was she doing here? It started to seem a bit silly now. "We were having girl night and chatting and there was hot chocolate and singing."

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently, not understanding the nonsense coming from her lips. "Come in, then," he said, giving up, "If you stand out there you might get caught."

She gave him a nervous smile and came in, noticing his roommate was missing from the room. Arthur caught her gaze. "He's likely passed out in the floor lounge. He takes naps all the time," he said offhandedly, shutting the door behind her. He then looked at her again with that judgmental look he always had a talent of giving her. "Why are you here?" he asked again.

She poked her index fingers together in thought.

The truth was that I lost my virginity to Ivan a couple weeks ago only to be kicked out the next morning like some random booty call. My close male friend, Kiku, is completely avoiding me. I decided to play tongue hockey with the first jerk again only to realize once more that he held no feelings for me and rather for a particular Asian. And all my friends seemed to have potential boyfriends lined up, and no one seems to like me and they mentioned how cute you are, which to be honest, you are cute, you are actually kind of hot. And in some weird way, I didn't want to think about Ivan, or Kiku, or the elections, or student body. I just wanted to be near my friend because you're always there. And the hot chocolate was really good.

But she couldn't say any of that to him. She looked up at his confused and worried green eyes. Fuck it.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his.


End file.
